Catherine
Catherine *'First Appearance:' Rendezvous with Disaster *'Friends:' Culdee, Den, Dart, Shane Dooiney, Walter Richards, The Shepherd *'Enemies:' Patrick *'Affiliations:' Culdee Fell Railway *'Voice Actor:' Annie Curtis Catherine '''is Culdee's faithful coach. She works with him happily on the Culdee Fell Railway. Bio Catherine first appears in Rendezvous with Disaster, reminding Culdee to get going, as they are running late. Catherine is very anxious to see Culdee upon his return from Crovan's Gate Works. She begins to talk with him but Culdee quickly brushes her off to meet with Mr. Richards. Upon returning from Shiloh, Culdee collects Catherine to inspect the bridge. She is concerned that she is being coupled up to Culdee, an uncommon practice. She reminds him of Godred, jokingly asking Culdee if he wishes to drag her down with him, to which he sullenly replies that falling alone is a scary ordeal. With some encouragement, Catherine finally gets Culdee to tell her what happened the day he fell from the bridge over Poll-ny-Chrink. After he tells his story, she asks if he is alright, noting that she hardly recognizes her old friend's persona. While Culdee is hesitant to show his true feelings, Catherine is certain he will show his true face when the time comes. Upon being told by Harold of the dangling shepherd, Catherine encourages Culdee to go on and rescue the shepherd, knowing they have the ability to do so. Culdee instead succumbs to his fears, returning to Kirk Machan to find someone else to do it. This leaves Catherine very disappointed in Culdee, noting that the Culdee she knows was once very courageous. With some help from Percy, Catherine is able to convince Culdee to overcome his fears and rescue the shepherd. When they arrive at the Bridge, Catherine and Culdee's Driver manage to convince the shepherd to drop the lamp, helping to bring the shepherd to safety. After the group completes their daring rescue, Catherine is happy to note that Culdee has once again regained his meddle. Persona Over the years, she and Culdee have built up a strong working relationship, so she immediately knows if anything is wrong. Because of this, she also has developed a strong confidence in Culdee, becoming very put off when Culdee refuses to overcome his fears. She is very safety-conscious and was upset by Lord Harry's risk-taking when she worked with him. Appearances *Season 0:' Old Groaner (''cameo) *'Season 1:' Rendezvous with Disaster *'Season 2:' Rock-Star (cameo), Swashbuckler (cameo) *'Season 3:' Logan Leaves his Mark (cameo), Culdee Fell, Derek and the Two Faced Engines (cameo) Trivia *Catherine's model was used as a generic coach on the North Western Railway and the Arlesdale Railway during the first season. Her model has also been used for other coaches on the Culdee Fell Railway belonging to the other six mountain engines. Gallery catherine.png Screen Shot 2013-06-20 at 7.50.58 AM.png Screen Shot 2013-06-20 at 7.52.26 AM.png KirkMachans2.png Waterfellengine.png Culdeefellsight.jpg Culdee climbing.jpg Culdeefelllll.jpg Culdee rescue.jpg Culdee rescue man in the hills.jpg Shiloh.jpg Culdee with Catherine.png Culdee up in the mountain with Catherine.png DerekandtheTwoFacedEnginesCuldee.png Culdee Groaner.jpg Category:Rolling Stock Category:Characters Category:Coaches Category:Culdee Fell Railway Category:Narrow Gauge Railway Category:Orange Engines Category:Female Characters Category:Railway Series Only